Destinados a Amarse
by ElyzM
Summary: La guerra ha dejado muchos heridos, perdidas.Y un nuevo año en La escuela de magia y hechicería podría arreglar muchas cosas. Nuevas amistades, nuevas relaciones, nueva magia e incluso nuevos peligros, enemigos y problemas. El destino... Una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos de la que ninguna persona puede escapar.


Ivanov familia Sangre pura descendiente de un mago tenebroso mucho antes que Voldemort y Grindelwald.

Los poderes de esta familia eran mucho más poderosos que los de su época, hacían cosas que otros magos no podían hacer. Edward, con el paso de los años supo en donde se encontraba una llave que abría un cofre, dentro de ese cofre se encontraban unas instrucciones para poder encontrar el lugar en el cual se encontraba el bastón de Merlín.

Pero lo que él no sabía, es que no solo el bastón de merlín les daba el poder absoluto para gobernar el mundo mágico; Edward cegado por su ambición de poder mato a cada mago que se interpuso en su camino para poder completar con su misión. Odiaba a los Muggles y quería hacerlos pagar y ser el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Casi al llegar a su objetivo apareció ante el Athenea, era una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello color castaño claro. Edward quedo fascinado con su belleza y le pregunto que si quien era. Athenea dijo su nombre y de donde provenía. Ella era la encargada de acabar con el que traía oscuridad al mundo mágico, era mandada por alguien igual de poderoso que Merlín. Edward rio con amargura ninguna niña se interpondría en sus planes y empezaron una batalla a muerte. Athenea era fuerte pero aun así se le dificultaba poder acabar con aquel despreciable hombre. Cuando Edward creía que ganaba, de Athenea surgió una luz muy brillante que hizo a Edward retroceder unos cuantos metros. Al momento que la luz se apagó dejo ver a una Athenea diferente su cabello cambio a uno Violeta fuerte y sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad. Flotaba en el aire, Edward empezó a atacarla, pero los hechizos que lanzaba se desvanecían a medio camino, Athenea hablo en un idioma muy antiguo que ni el mismo Edward entendió. El suelo comenzó a temblar y empezaron a salir rayos dorados de las manos de ella, el quedo amarrado al piso por una fuerza invisible y los rayos dorados dieron directo en su pecho. Edward la miro fijamente y desapareció.

Athenea seguía flotando y dejo de hacerlo hasta que sintió una opresión en su pecho cayo en el suelo y se escuchó un grito.

─ ¡Athenea!─ Se escuchó que alguien decía.

Era un muchacho alto que iba corriendo desesperadamente hacia ella.

─O..Orion─Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa─T-te dije que n-o vinieras, es peligroso.

─Eres una tonta, no debiste de haber venido sola...no..no soportaba pensé que...─Athenea lo hizo callar.

─Shh...Tranquilo, estoy bien ─Dijo ella limpiando una lágrima solitaria que soltaba el joven que estaba hincado a su lado.

─No por mucho─Se escuchó una voz gutural.

Al voltear ambos jóvenes, Athenea se puso rápidamente de pie, aunque con un quejido de dolor y volvió a caer, Orion la sostuvo entre sus brazos para no dejar que su cuerpo tocara totalmente el suelo.

─ Así es querida, y eso es solo el comienzo de lo que sentirás─ Esa voz gutural venia de una niebla oscura que empezó a aclararse y al final era Edward, pero con un aspecto fantasmal y horrible. ─ Esa daga que tienes encajada en tu pecho será la causa de que todos tus descendientes estén envenenados, los poderes que tú tienes serán retenidos hasta una edad y mientras eso sucede yo volveré con más fuerza para poder gobernar el mundo mágico y el mundo de los muertos seré el amo supremo de todo ─Soltó una risa macabra. ─ Es una lástima que tu pareja no pueda hacer nada para salvar a una niña Como tú.

Al momento de decir eso, Orion gruño como si de una bestia se tratase y se movió con gran agilidad evadiendo los hechizos que lanzaba Edward a diestra y siniestra. Dijo unas palabras en otro idioma tal como lo había hecho Athenea anteriormente y unos rayos plateados salieron de las palmas de sus manos al igual que la tierra comenzó a temblar y las ramas de unos árboles comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Edward con gran velocidad. Evadió las ramas de los árboles, pero no pudo evadir los hechizos que dieron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo fantasmal que por alguna razón le hicieron daño. Edward sonrió macabramente, pero al levantar su mirada vio que Orion tenía el cabello Rojo. Quiso lanzarle un hechizo, pero Orion fue más rápido y se movió con una agilidad impresionante. Lo ataco de nuevo pero una voz lo interrumpió.

─ ¡Basta, Edward!, ambos sabemos que no puedes seguir con esto─ Dijo Athenea, pero con la voz de alguien más. Al mirarla era tan brillante que no podía siquiera verla con claridad, y ahí se dio cuenta que la voz que hablaba provenía de la luz que emanaba aquella niña─ Tus planes no podrán ser resueltos con éxito esta vez, vuelve a donde perteneces─.

Al mismo instante, varios hechizos fueron dirigidos directamente hacia donde estaba el. Ninguno pudo evadir, y desapareció.

Orion volvió a la normalidad y vio que Athenea nuevamente había caído al suelo.

─ ¡Athenea! Vamos despierta nena no me hagas esto por favor─ Decía desesperado mientras la tomaba en brazos.

La luz que emanaba Athenea salió de su cuerpo y poco a poco tomo una figura.

─Orion─ Se volvió a escuchar la voz que anteriormente había hablado a Edward─ Tranquilo.

Orion al escuchar esa voz se tranquilizó un poco y la miro.

─Por favor, ayudanos, se esta muriendo, lo siento aqui ─Dice señalandose el pecho y el tambien cayo de rodillas─ Por favor ambos morimos.

-Lo se Orion, lamentablemente la daga que utilizo Edward hará justamente lo que les dijo, los descendientes de Athenea tanto los tuyos no podrán tener tal poder y tal magia hasta dentro de muchos años, Edward no regresara jamás, el cofre sigue escondido y así se quedara durante mucho tiempo, nuevos peligros asecharán, pero ninguno tan maligno como Edward. Pueden salvarse, pero el destino no los quiere juntos sabes lo que significa eso Orion.

─Eso significa que...que la...─Dijo Orión con ojos llorosos, pero lo interrumpió.

─Desaparecerá al igual que los guardianes. ─ La figura se acercó a Athenea y paso su mano por su Cara y abrió sus ojos castaños.

─Orión, lo siento─ Empezó a soltar lágrimas,Orión solo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

─Tranquila mi amor ambos sabíamos que cualquier cosa podría pasar, solo quiero decirte que te amo y que me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, nos volveremos a ver te lo prometo y en otra vida podremos estar juntos de nuevo ─ Dijo besando sus labios suavemente.

─También te amo Orion y sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

─ ¿Listos? ─ Ambos asintieron y la figura recito el hechizo correspondiente así haciéndoles olvidar todo lo que vivieron y haciéndoles olvidar Del poder y amor que tenían…


End file.
